vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Sombra
Summary King Sombra is the fourth villain of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and acts as the antagonist of the Season 3 premiere. A thousand years ago, Sombra enslaved the entire Crystal Empire, ruling through fear. He was banished by both Celestia and Luna, but after 1000 years returned to take over, again. However, he was eventually destroyed by the Crystal Heart before managing to regain control. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-B, possibly Low 2-C Name: King Sombra Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Unicorn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Transformation, Intangibility, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Crystalline Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Under his rulership, nothing in the Crystal Empire aged over the course of 1,000 years), Perception Manipulation (Manipulated Twilight and Spikes sight and senses in order to make them perceive their greatest fears), Weather Manipulation (His presence was causing a massive storm to consume the entire empire on all sides), Possible Memory Manipulation (No one in the Crystal Empire was able to recall their lives before Sombra's rulership for some time), Possible Empathic Manipulation (Under his rulership, the Crystal Ponies are incredibly depressed, unable to motivate themselves to do much of anything), Fire Manipulation (Can create dark flames), Curse Manipulation (Cursed the Crystal Empire), Size Manipulation while he is in his smoke form (Can freely increase his size to this much), Can nullify magic, Flight via turning into smoke, Corruption (Type 2) (Was able to corrupt the ground by leaving a piece of his horn), Regeneration (High-Low) (Was able to grow his horn back), Telekinesis, Resistance to Magic while he is in his smoke form (Was able to survive blast from the Elements of Harmony) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Required both Celestia and Luna to be defeated, and the Crystal Heart to be destroyed) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Comparable to the Alicorns) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Required the Crystal Heart to actually be taken down for good), intangibility in his smoke form makes him difficult to hurt) Stamina: Superhuman, seems to be able to easily traverse the entire Empire in seconds without tiring out, could likely contend with 1 Alicorn Range: Tens of kilometers (At least the size of the Crystal Empire, was able to spread across the entire Empire in his smoke form and can likely reach farther. Should be superior to Rarity, who's magic can reach this far) Intelligence: Likely highly intelligent, was able to take over and rule the entire Crystal Empire with an iron fist, was smart enough to know how to properly hide the Crystal Heart from all in such a good way it took Twilight in order to figure it out, was still able to outsmart Twilight and would've won if Spike did not step in on two separate occasions. Standard Equipment: Can spawn mind control helmets Weaknesses: Sombra is highly overconfident and tends to underestimate his opponents. He also has trouble thinking on the spot if his plans fail, not really having backup plans (threw a fit when the Mane 6 were still able to use the power of friendship even after he destroyed the Elements of Harmony). He can be destroyed with the Crystal Heart. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mind Control- Sombra has two methods of putting others under his control. The first is to summon mind control helmets and send them flying at his foes to have them be placed on their heads. The second is to shoot magic and have it infect them through their eyes. His mind control is so strong, that not even Twilight was able to overcome it. * Fear Manipulation- Sombra can cast a spell on his foes that leaves them trapped in their own mind, experiencing their greatest fear. * Smoke Form- Sombra can turn into smoke, granting him intangibility, flight, and resistance to magic. * Crystal Prison- Sombra can trap people in a cage of sorts made entirely out of crystals, which passively nullifies magic. He uses this to keep the Mane 6 subdued after he destroys the Tree of Harmony. Others Notable Victories: ''' Starswirl the Bearded (My Little Pony) Starswirl's Profile '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Evil Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Category:Tyrants Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Crystal Users